


Drabbles 06-19-2013

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  </p><p>Rating: these are all pretty low rated, I'd say g-pg-13 tops, heed the warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles 06-19-2013

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste! 
> 
> Rating: these are all pretty low rated, I'd say g-pg-13 tops, heed the warnings.

Kiss and Drive (Fluff and soppiness)

Muggles are positively sign mad. That is the only explanation for the sheer variety and multitude of signs he had seen today. He understood the logic behind some of the signs, “no parking” signs and street signs made sense, but a sign that said nothing but “Kiss & Drive” seemed rather dubious. 

If it wasn’t so clearly made of the same material and quality as the other signs in the area Severus would have gladly written it off as a teenage prankster, but the sign looked every bit as official as any other. What did that even mean, “Kiss & Drive”, and why did people need a sign to tell them to do just that just outside a train station? 

Surely people could choose their own method of saying goodbye without direction. Remus of course thought it was sweet and insisted on having some random passerby take their picture in front of the sign.

Severus settled into place grudgingly with an imposed upon scowl on his face while Remus sauntered over to him with a playful smirk just before the woman, who Severus realized too late was smiling like she was in on the joke, took the picture Remus decided to provide a helpful demonstration of the sign’s message.

A picture of a grumpy until properly snogged into an almost smile Severus henceforth adorned their mantle with a playful and clearly pleased with himself Remus by his side.

 

Excuses (major character death in the best possible way, mention of a heart attack)

They both always meant to get around to it, but it never happened. Oh, they talked about it and planned for it, but every year the funds weren't there or they had other obligations come summertime that didn’t include taking their dream vacation together.

Years passed and the excuses changed from financial and social objections to physical ones. They were both significantly older now and they weren’t sure they could withstand the physical strain of such a protracted journey.

This may have continued indefinitely, but Remus suffered a heart attack which highlighted the sudden reality they faced, next year might never come. As soon as Remus was well enough Severus packed and booked everything for the trip they had dreamed of for over a century. 

They went to all the places they had always wanted to. Some outshone all of their expectations and others were a bit of a letdown after all their imaginings, but neither regretted going to any of them.

Only a few years later they both died at home in their bed, a full and happy life behind them and no excuses left.


End file.
